Session
by sasuhina-fan7
Summary: Lab Series #5: Wally and Hinata simply do their research while also getting to know each other. At the end, Hinata tells Wally something that gives him an unfamiliar feeling in his stomach.


**Yeah, writer's block sucks, especially if you wanted to more or less do something that explored these two as characters. Hope I did it justice. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: No own Young Justice or Naruto**

"So why the transfer all the way from Gotham?" Wally asked out of nowhere as he gazed through the microscope, "Last time I checked, there were plenty of good colleges closer by."

"I..." Wally glanced over and saw Hinata chewing on the eraser of her pencil, making her look exceptionally cute- Wally's head was still yelling at him to stop, "Just needed a fresh start. From everything."

Wally raised an eyebrow but didn't question. He still wasn't telling her about his relationship problems, so Wally knew he had no right to push into her personal life. Besides, anyone who lived a month in Gotham would probably want a fresh start as well. Anyone besides a tall, intimidating bat that Wally knew.

"Why the interest in genetics?" Hinata decided to counter. The eraser was no longer in her mouth, but she was now twirling it in her hand as she looked down at her own notes. Wally could see formulas, side notes in Japanese, and rough sketches of their samples. He had to admire her devotion to this experiment, although Wally knew she had to eventually move her operations to a more advanced lab. There was only so much a college chemistry lab could give.

Wally gave off a cheeky grin, "Don't laugh, but I'm a Flash fan." he saw a hint of a smile but that was all, "I always wanted to study how some heroes like Flash and even Superman develop such awesome powers."

Wally also left out the part about how he had already had a bit of a discovery on the subject. He himself was living proof although he wasn't as fast as his uncle. No matter how many times Wally went back to his notes, he never found out why his speed was up to par.

"So you're aiming for a job at one of the Star Labs?" Hinata asked as the pencil stopped between her fingers and her eyes giving off true curiosity.

"Maybe, but I won't worry about that bridge until I cross it," Wally answered. He thought about possibly getting a job there, but Wally thought that was getting a bit too close to his former career as a superhero. Maybe at a top-notch university, "So you want to go into medical research, why that subject?"

The pencil was now laid down on her notebook, and Hinata had focused on a petri dish that contained a sample that was recently submerged, "So many cures in places we never think."

"And you want to find them?" Hinata nodded and smiled.

"Well, when you when a Nobel prize, make sure you mention me," Wally flashed her a smile, and actually enjoyed the major shading of red on her cheeks.

"I...I don't think I'm that good."

"Never say never, gorgeous," the voice in Wally's head was screaming at him again.

Hinata fiddled with the pencil again, and Wally could see her brain trying to find a new subject to talk about. Resisting a laugh, Wally went back to the microscope and continued on with his observations. Soon enough he heard Hinata clear her throat and glanced up to check on one of the beakers filled with the same pink liquid as last time that was soaking another sample.

"Are you a Kid Flash fan...?" Hinata asked as her attention went away from the beaker and back to him. Wally looked up once more with a raised eyebrow, "You said you were a Flash fan...do you like Kid Flash as well?"

Wally really wanted to laugh at the irony of it all, but he only gave off a lopsided smile, "Of course I was gorgeous, although I won't deny that I was jealous of him."

There was some truth to that statement. While he was Kid Flash, Wally was popular with the girls and admired by the guys. He could be goofy and no one would judge him. He could go up to a girl and use the cheesiest pick-up line imaginable and not get laughed at. When he was just Wally West, he would get picked on for being a science geek- although he took it stride. Every time he even tried to talk to a girl he would get a mocking look before being shut done, and the only people who took his rather goofy personality well were the members of his former team.

Inwardly shaking his head, Wally kept his smile. He was retired now with a beautiful girlfriend and a bright future. Here and now in this chemistry lab with a girl who couldn't go a sentence without stammering and was cute doing it- screaming voice in his head telling him to stop again- he was being himself, a goofy science nerd who was fluent in the language of flirting- something he had locked away five years ago and was kind of nervous that it was coming back up with ease. There was no need to dig up old feelings about his past persona.

"I...heard he...retired," she said as the pencil was once more in her hand and being twirled in her fingers. Wally thought that could be a new nervous tic.

"Yeah, he did," Wally said. If anyone ever brought that topic up, Wally would have said those words matter-of-factly. Now, they were said in a way he couldn't describe. Maybe a bit of nostalgia. It was neat to run around at the speed of sound and stop crime.

Hinata didn't say anything afterwards, simply choosing to go back to her notebook and writing something down in Japanese. Wally made a mental note to learn the language. He himself had his own nerd language in which he wrote most of his notes. Dick was the only one who was able to decipher most of them, saying that Wally wasn't a hard person to translate. Wally didn't know if he should have felt insulted by the answer.

The rest of the session was finished in silence, and Wally checked the time to see that Artemis would done with her classes soon. For what seemed like a long time, Wally and Artemis were finally going on a formal date. Well, more like a lunch date; but Wally was willing to take anything at this point. Besides, looking at Hinata who was also noticing the time and was now packing up, something told Wally that he might need to get away from the girl.

"Wanna continue this same time, Friday?" Wally asked after everything was packed and the two were walking out the lab. Hinata had chosen today to wear a simple T-shirt and black jeans while Wally was wearing a red T-shirt covered by a yellow, plaid button up and blue jeans.

"Can't..." Hinata's face went a bit red as she looked at her shoes, "I...have someone...I'm meeting."

Wally blinked, feeling something in his core that he almost had to talk himself into saying was just being an overprotective brother, before he put on a smile, "Got a date, beautiful?"

Hinata's face turned even more red as she played with the straps of her bag, "Well...just more or less a...study party."

Two voices were warring in his head- the one that's been bugging him for about a week and the other now stepping up and sounding like his uncle when he saw a guy flirting with his wife- but Wally didn't let it known. Instead he just let himself tease Hinata just a bit more.

**Let me hear your opinion**


End file.
